What Everyone Else Failed to See
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: He notices. He notices it all, and it pains him that she doesn't even realize what she's doing to herself, doing to him. Cause what's killing her is killing him. Jarley! Rated T for Eating Disorder


What Everyone Else Failed to See

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Marley Rose or Jake Puckerman! If i did, Kitty wouldn't exists and Jarley would be happily dating by now...I got this idea off the assumption that Marley would have a eating disorder and/or weight problem after reading an interview from Ryan Murphy**.

**Characters: Marley, Jake**

**Pairing: Jarley**

**Rated: T for Eating Disorder, warning mentions of Anorexia Nervosa**

It doesn't seem like something was bothering her all this time. _She_ didn't seem like the type of person to care about looks or appearances, well at least she used to.

He wasn't the first person to take notice, in her strange behavior, and he won't be the last.

But something stuck a never in him about _her_.

He notices how everytime she's at lunch, she picks at her food and moves it around with her fork, never truly taking one bite.

He sees how she's become quiet and less outspoken.

He sees it all. And frankly it scares him.

XXXXXXX

Things only got worse as time went on.

Jake had broken up with Kitty in late November, it was now early December. He felt bad, but it only made Kitty pick on Marley even more. And because of that Marley got even more distant and not like herself.

He noticed the extreme weight loss. He's noticed the mood swings. He's noticed the baggy clothes and the depression.

Things grew more intense and unbearable as months passed. It was the middle of winter and Jake is by far confused when he sees Marley outside in heavy layers, running, until she becomes out of breath, one day.

Her meals become reduced to less and less food (he'll feel lucky if he catches her eating a piece of celery).

Her hair becomes duller and greasy. Her skin grew paler and paler, almost like a ghost. Her clothes become baggier and she didn't even like to sing that much anymore.

One day when she doesn't bother even showing up to Glee, which she never misses, he assumed she was just sick, or that she ditched school for some reason. So he ditched the rest of his afternoon classes in search of her.

After about 20 minutes of searching for her, he found Marley on the bleachers, it seemed she always went there to think or whatever. She must be crazy sitting on the snow covered bleachers in the dead of winter, but all Jake could think was thank god she's safe.

Frost was covering the football field, Jake noted, as he walked across it.

He basically raced towards her until he was only a couple feet away from her.

After finally getting a full view of her, he was in shock at how much worse she looked than yesterday or even two days ago. You could hardly tell how much weight she's lost due to all the heavy costs she's embraced herself in, but you could still tell if you looked very closely.

"Why are you here?" She asked sensing his presence without even glancing up at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked confusedly as he sat down next to her, carefully trying not to stare.

"I asked you first." She replied glaring at him.

"Cause you weren't in Glee today or any other classes for that matter," He replied with a shrug.

"Well I didn't feel like being in a place where people constantly insult me." Marley pointed out sadly.

"They don't hate-"

"Not them. I mean everyone else at that school!"

"What's going on with you lately?"

"Huh?"

"This is not the Marley I know. When did you care about appearances or fitting in or people's opinions on you?"

"When Kitty and the Jocks started making fun of my mom," She admits nervously.

"Kitty did this?"

"No but she was a large contributor."

"Don't let them get to you! You're beautiful Mar,"

"I wish I could believe that you are being truthful but I don't!"

"This has gotten out of control, you have a problem and you need help!"

"I don't have a problem-"

"Yes, you do!"

"No I don't,"

"Yes, you do Mar," He said with a sigh.

"I don't have a problem, I'm perfectly fine!" Marley argued.

"Do you fucking hear yourself right now? You're saying your perfectly fine and that's bullshit! You look so paler you remind me of Casper! I'm afraid if I go to hug you and squeeze too hard you might break, like a vase, cause you feel that fragile!" Jake exclaimed. "And when was the last time you had a proper meal?"

Marley opened her mouth, about to reply, but nothing came out so she instantly closed it.

"That's what I thought." Jake pressed on.

"You have to start eating again, and singing again, and living again."

"I want to-I just can't, I don't know why but I just can't."

"Can't what? Be happy again? Be confident again?"

"Yes, and I can't pretend like every whisper and insult and slushy doesn't bother me cause it does! Cause it fucking sucks!" Jake stood there in shock. He had never heard Marley curse before. Or open up to him that much either.

"Look I don't care if you don't realize you need help or not, but I'm gonna be there for you, whatever you decide to do!" Jake replied wrapping his arm carefully around her shivering body.

"Well thanks for everything, I mean it Jake thank you!" Marley said genuinely. And for the first time, in about 2 months, Marley smiles, and it's a _real_ smile this time.

Jake must be doing something right if he is the only real person she has spoken to besides her mom.

He got to see the girl he loves smile again and for him, in that moment, that's all that matters.

_Girl he loves_, now that's a whole other story...


End file.
